powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Fire Manipulation
The power to manipulate holy flames, which embodies the purifying aspect of fire. Variation of Divine Element Manipulation. Combination of Divine Force Manipulation and Fire Manipulation. Opposite to Hell-Fire Manipulation. Not to be confused with White Fire Manipulation. Also Called *Angelic/Fresh/God's/Gragon/Sacred Fire *Fire of the Lord *Hagio-Ignikinesis *Hagio-Pyrokinesis *Sancti-Ignikinesis *Sancti-Pyrokinesis Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate holy flames, which are especially effective against demons and other evil beings and are inextinguishable by normal means. It may also trap and/or immobilize angels or demons, rather than killing them outright. The color of the flames varies, but usually blue, white, or the normal if light shades of fire. Some flames can have different properties and abilities such as summoning spirits of the deceased back to the world of the living. Very strong or high level users could obtain or gain the ability of Resurrection via Summoning the deceased and/or Angels from Heaven. Applications * Banishment * Fire Generation * Fire Manipulation * Healing Fire * Holy Fire Attacks * Holy-Fire Constructs * Impurity Destruction * Incineration * Light Manipulation * Purification * Summoning deceased, beings of Fire, beings of Light and/or Angels. Techniques *Holy-Fire Combat Associations * Aether Manipulation * Angel Physiology * Divine Element Manipulation * Divine Empowerment * Divine Force Manipulation * Holy Fire Weaponry ** Holy Fire Artillery * Light Element Manipulation * Magic * Spiritual Flame Manipulation * Spiritual Symbiosis Limitations * Countered by Hell-Fire Manipulation and Hell Water Manipulation. * Demonic Force Manipulation can counter this ability. * May not work against Good Immunity. Known Users Known Objects *Glorious (The Mortal Instruments) *Heosphoros (The Mortal Instruments) *Holy Oil (Supernatural) *Amulet of Holy Fire (Warhammer Quest) Known Locations *Sea of Flames (Yuuki Yuna is a Hero) Gallery White Mage Holy Fire Eight Bit Theater.jpg|White Mage (8-Bit Theater) is capable of infusing holy fire into her hammer strikes. Angewomon X (Digimon).jpg|Angewomon X (Digimon) can cause fire to become holy fire that burns only evil. Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance Johnny Blaze Spirit of Justice.jpg|By way of his fusion with Zarathos, a Spirit of Justice, Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance) can replace his hellfire abilities with blue, angelic flames. Fi_Sacred_Flames.jpg|Fi (The Legend of Zelda) attacks her enemies using the three Sacred Flames used to forge the Master Sword. Angelfire Apostle Cleric Pathfinder.jpg|Angelfire Apostle Clerics (Pathfinder) channel pure angelfire rather than positive or negative energy, enabling them to perform better healing magics or act as a fierce opposition to evil. 258371-15779-the-disciple.jpg|The Disciple (Spawn) was capable of shaping holy fire into weapons, GabeHolyFire.jpg|Holy oil (Supernatural) can be lit to create holy fire powerful enough to trap even an archangel as powerful as Gabriel. Lailah Fire Ball.gif|As a Seraph of Fire, Lailah (Tales of Zestiria) is adept in the use of fire magic for serious damage through her angelic existence. Sacred_Fire_H.png|Sacred Fire (Valkyrie Crusade) Uriel H.png|Uriel (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Great_Dragon_Winx_Club.png|The Great Dragon (Winx Club) is the first known Holy Fire user in the Magix Universe. He is also the strongest being in the universe. File:Winx Bloom Dragon's Flame.jpg|Bloom (Winx Club) is the current holder of the Great Dragon's Flame. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Holy Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers